


The Love Bone

by FrogBoy0



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Background Relationships, Blind Character, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), F/F, Flirting, Fortune Telling, Gay, Idiots in Love, POV Third Person, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-War, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogBoy0/pseuds/FrogBoy0
Summary: "What is so wrong about this forest? I think it's pretty nice so far""It's not the forest Sokka has a problem with, Zuko. It's what's past the forest that he doesn't like... For whatever reason that is""YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT REASON THAT IS! It's the Makapu Village," He cringed,"Home of the craziest people on this whole planet!"Four years after the war had ended and Team Avatar's is not even close to finished! With meetings with delicates and tracking down Ozai loyalists, the gaang find themselves near Makapu Village, home of the infamous fortune teller, Aunt Wu!Come listen to Toph's fortune and what she feels about it regarding a certain Waterbender!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	The Love Bone

"Uuuuggghhhh, outta all the places we could've chosen to land, we had to land here?" 

"Aw come on, Sokka. It's not gonna be that bad. We'll pick up some supplies, let Appa rest for a bit and then we'll be on our way" Aang explained as the five teenagers walked through a very familiar forest. 

Currently Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko (and Momo and Appa) were treading through tree after tree and bush after bush. They had spent the good part of three days flying non-stop, busy on their quest to track down and halt the growth of any rising, evil groups trying to regain power in this vulnerable time in history. So far, their adventures have been fairly successful, many of the groups are scarce in numbers.

But on a few occasions, the organizations are made up of ex-fire nation Generals and soldiers, those who are trained for battle. And they don't go down easy. Those are the harder ones. However, the gang has not had to deal with any threat of that nature for nearly a year now, so they must count their blessings. 

"What is so wrong about this forest? I think it's pretty nice so far" Zuko whispered over to Toph, who in turn shrugged, "Beats me. Probably something we missed out on when I was busy being the greatest earth bender ever and you were some crazy weirdo with a ponytail" 

"It's not the forest he has a problem with, Zuko," Katara managed to overhear their conversation, "It's what's past the forest that he doesn't like.. For whatever reason that is" 

Sokka was immediately right up in Katara's face, "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT REASON THAT IS!" The boy glared at the two, confused teens, "It's the Makapu Village," He cringed, "Home of the craziest people on this whole planet!"

"Just because you don't understand them, doesn't mean you could call them crazy" 

"Oh I understand them plenty! They stand around listening to this old lady who's obviously lost all her marbles," He scoffs and crossed his arms, "I don't understand.. the nerve, I swear to all the spirits.." 

"Old lady?"

"Her name is Aunt Wu, she's a fortune teller" Katara explains to the two, "And she's really good too" She added that last part as a jab to her brother, who turned to her, completely offended 

"Do you not remember what happened the last time we were there?!" 

"Oh boy, what happened. Sokka saw cute boots that went with his new outfit and let out such a shrill squeal that it made a mudslide?" Toph smirked and earned a laugh from Zuko, Aang and Katara 

"For your information, I technically saved the whole village with my logical wit," Sokka smiled smugly, "There's a volcano by the village and Aunt Wu predicted that it wasn't gonna erupt that year and guess what? It nearly did! And we had to make her say via clouds that it was gonna just so the people would listen to us!"

Aang playfully rolled his eyes, "I still think the whole experience there was nice overall" 

"WE COULD'VE DIED!" 

"Yeah but I got to get my fortune read" 

Sokka dramatically draped himself over Zuko, "Zuko, honey, the love of my life, light at the end of my tunnel. Please tell me that you'll believe me when I say that this village is full of weirdos!" 

"Well, we aren't there yet and I don't like making judgements before actually seeing it." 

Sokka's groan was cut off by Katara, "Hey look! I see the village up ahead!" Katara interrupted, pointing down the dirt road 

"Finally, I was getting tired of listening to all Sokka's whining!" Toph rests her hands behind her neck and turns her head in the direction of Katara, "Hey Lovely, bet we could get him to visit this guru lady?" 

"Hm, I dunno. He seems pretty adimit on this whole place…" Katara's smile began to pick up, "How about a fortune telling? For the whole gang?" 

"That sounds like a plan" 

Finally making their way into the village, the five wondered about, searching for good shops and places of rest for their giant flying Bison. 

"Zuko! You gotta get your fortune told!" Katara sparked the fire 

Toph leaned against Zuko's right arm, "Yeah, I mean how many times is an opportunity like this gonna come up? It's like a once in a lifetime!" She said loud enough to catch Aang's attention, who was staring inside one of the shops at some cheap toy 

The avatar jumped right in front to the Fire Lord, "Oh my god, they're right! Zuko! We gotta get your fortune told! And you too, Toph! You guys' never been here before! It's so cool how Aunt Wu does her readings! You gotta see it!" 

Sokka walked out of the store with a small shopping bag, "Okay, I got some food for us. Now all we gotta do is find a place for Appa and- AH!" 

Aang grabbed Sokka with one arm and Zuko with the other and began dragging both in the direction of Aunt Wu's building, "Come on, guys! It's a once in a lifetime!" He laughed 

Making their way to the psychic's place of residency, they were greeted by a (partially) familiar face. 

"Avatar!" 

"Oh uh hi, Meng! Jeez, we haven't seen you since forever!" 

Meng, the now 13 year old girl stood outside the building, grinning at them as they made their way towards her. She wore a similar tunic that she had worn four years ago, though the magenta colour was now replaced with a pink and her hair was much shorter now. 

Toph gave Katara a very subtle nudge with her elbow and the water bender whispered, "Aunt Wu's assistant" 

"Ah" 

"Are you guys here for a reading? I'm sure Aunt Wu would be honored to read you guys again!" She held the door open for them, allowing the five to enter 

"A reading... Yeah right" Sokka mumbled 

Katara lightly hit his arm, "Actually, we want our friends here to get one, if that's okay with her" 

"Why hello, team Avatar! What a pleasant surprise! Hello!" Aunt Wu had just entered the room and bowed to them, "I must say thank you for all the work you've done for this world" 

Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah thanks, Aunt Wu!" 

The woman turns to Katara, "Forgive me if I'm coming off as rude but I must ask how your progress on your search for your powerful bender is going?" 

The water bender flushes, she smiled nervously with her gaze fixed on the floor, "Urm.. It was going good. I thought I knew who it was but turned out I was… wrong. So I guess I'm back at square one-"

"Hey, Sweetness! You gotta check out-... whatever this is! It's soooo good!" Toph shouted from behind her. Her and Sokka are on the floor scarfing down the bean curd puffs, talking loudly and complimenting Meng on her abilities to make something so delicious. Zuko is sitting right next to them, a look of disgust is clearly visible. 

"-..Kind of" Katara added with a little more shyness

Aunt Wu smiles and makes her way over to the three on the floor, "I don't believe I've met you two yet" 

"Toph," Toph introduces herself, and points a thumb in Zuko's direction, "And that's Zuko, you know, the FireLord" 

"Oh! Forgive me, I've heard of the new Fire Lord but I was not familiar of his appearance," She comments and lets her eyes linger on Zuko, "So young, you must be no older than 20" 

He smiled, "Hey, good guess. I am 20" He smirked at Sokka, "It's almost like she knew"

Sokka, with a mouth full of food, groaned then swallowed, "That doesn't mean anything!" 

"Would you like to get read first, Toph?" She asked 

"Errhm.. Nah, I'm good. I mean, there won't be much to say I don't think," The raven haired girl then added, confidently, "I am the greatest earth bender in the world, what could you know about me that I don't know already?"

Sokka looked relieved, "Thank you! At least someone has a brain! I love you, Toph"

"So you're finally leaving me for my sister, hm?" Zuko joked

"Yes! I'm sorry but we could no longer be together," Sokka dramatically put an arm over his head and turned away from his boyfriend, "We are much too different! You believe in… Fortunes!"

"Greatest earth bender in the world, hm? Well, if you change your mind" Aunt Wu says ambiguously, ignoring the dramatic boy, then turns her attention back to Zuko, "You first then, young man" 

With that, Zuko had obediently followed the woman into the next room. 

Sokka munched on the puffs grumpily, "I can't believe Zuko's actually falling for all this!" 

"There's nothing to fall for, it's what people believe, Sokka. We can't make them stop trusting it all just because you want them to" Aang sat down in Zuko's spot 

"I know! And that's the frustrating part! We saved them from the volcano and they all still love Aunt Wu!" 

Toph waved a hand in front of her nose, "Wuff, who knew jealousy smelled so bad" 

"Yeah, okay! Maybe I am a little jealous! But I'm more aggravated than anything! I don't understand how no one else sees that this is all bologna!"

"I'm sure others feel the same way you do, Sokka. We understand where you're coming from with this but, well for me personally, I think the fortunes are fun and I like enjoying them" Katara said 

"Even if they're a waste of time?" 

"Especially since they're a waste of time" 

"Urgh, fine. But we need more bean curd puffs" 

Ten minutes pass before Zuko walks out on cloud nine, his demeanor completely differed from that of when he first entered. He was beaming. 

"How'd it go?" Katara then commented, raising an eyebrow, "Looks like it went well enough"

"She told me that I'm gonna continue being a great leader! That history will thank me for what I'm doing as the Flamelord!" Zuko grinned, "She's really good and really nice, you guys" 

Sokka blew air out of his mouth, "I coulda told you that!" He stopped himself. Holding his hands out in defeat, "You know what? Nope, I don't care no more. You guys are right. I'm not caring anymore. I don't care!" 

"That's good because I'm gonna get mine read too" Toph folded her arms

"WHAT?!" 

"Yep, I'll give it a chance. Just to piss you off," She said, "But if she tells me something stupid like I'll join the police force and live in the swamp or something then I'll say you were right" 

"I doubt something like that'll happen" Katara commented, chuckling at her friend 

"Hey, you never know. Even if it is completely and utterly insane," Toph shrugged, "If that does happen though, Katara I give you full permission to slap the blind outta me" 

"You don't need to tell me twice" 

"Oh, did I hear you were ready for a telling?" Aunt Wu stepped out, "I'm glad you're agreeing, you will not regret it!" 

"Yeah, we'll see about that"  
______________________________

Toph stepped inside the room, following after Aunt Wu. Her ears were filled with the sound of a fire crackling and the room smelled of ash, which partly disturbered her. This whole building was made of wood, one wrong move or an uncoordinated foot, and this whole place is toast. 

"There's a small basket full of bones to your left, please take one and take a seat in front of the fire" Aunt Wu instructed 

Okay, easy enough. Grab a bone, sit in front of the fire and- wait bones? In that moment, two realizations dawned upon Toph. 

This lady was crazy. 

And Sokka was… right. 

The world was truly ending. 

"Uh..?" Toph reluctantly grabbed a bone (they were warm, gross), "These aren't human bones by any chance? Just for future reference so I know how far I can push your buttons" She joked, only half serious 

The woman chuckled as the teenager sat down across from her in front of the fire, "I could understand the caution, but they are in fact animal bones," She said, "Alright, now.. Toss it into the fire" 

Doing as she was told, Toph casually threw the bone into the blaze. The bone screamed as the fire tore through it, smoke burned at her nostrils. "Now I'm sure you must have many questions, and I'm sure that -like the Nonbender outside- you must believe that I'm crazy"

"Oh, only just a little" 

"The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the bone cracks to foresee your destiny"

Toph rested her weight on the palms of her hands behind her as she sat criss crossed in front of the flame, "And this, you know... works?" 

"Oh yes, I cannot tell you how many times I've successfully predicted a willing believer's fortune. I've even told your water bending friend's future"

Okay if this is fake, then Toph might just be witnessing the greatest scam in all of history (and to be honest, she wants part of it). To make Katara of all people -Katara, the smartest, most logically amazing person Toph knows- believe her, she must be doing something right. Right? 

And if it is all real, then cool, she supposes. 

As Aunt Wu droned on about the history of bone telling or whatever, Toph wondered what she told Katara to make her believe in these potential scams. Maybe it was just because the lady was just so nice that it made it hard not to (unless she was heartless like Sokka). Or maybe she was told something so wonderful, so unbelievable that Katara believes just so that future could come true. And well if that was it, Toph frankly wants to know what that was. 

"-Ah, the love bone has been chosen" 

"Wuh? I mean- love bone?"

"Yes, this bone will tell me all I need to know about your romantic life in the future," Wu said, "There are many other types of fortunes that could be told; work, money, friendships, and -in your case- love" 

Toph tried her hardest to hide her interest, leaning forward in her spot, "Oh yeah? Tell me about my love life of whatever. Not that I care though, I don't need some lady to tell me that I'm a catch"

"Yes, I suppose so. Ohhh! I see that the love between you two will drive you absolutely insane. It's as fierce and as passionate as the fire that burns this very bone," Toph carefully listens to every word, "There was much tension in the beginning but then it slowly eases into something warm, slow, and ever burning. I still see many fights and teasing however. Though, it looks to be a key part of your relationship" 

"That's... vague," Toph rationalized that her 'love' could be anyone really. She picks fights with everyone. Any friendship she has could be described as passionate or ever burning or whatever. It's not like anyone stands out in her brain, or that when Aunt Wu even first mentioned the love bone, her brain automatically jumped to someone she's thought restlessly about, day and night for four years. And this whole thing might just as well be a scam still, that idea still isn't off the table yet. 

"I'm making out something of grave importance. An object -it symbolizes a promise of some kind.. jewelry like a necklace or an earing or-" 

"Maybe a ring?"

Toph knows that the second she says anything, a true scammer will take it and run with it. But she just needs to know, even if the chances of this whole future telling thing being actually true are slim. 

"Yes! A ring!"

Oh boy. Now, that could just be anything. A number of things actually. It could be scammer ways or even-if it's true- a completely different person -whose name doesn't start with a K- who she will give a ring to in the future that isn't anyone she knows right now and hasn't already. 

Toph tried -she really did- to not think about Katara. She tried not to think of the ring she gave the girl last year. She tried to make sense of this by rationalizing that she will meet many people in her life, many people who she might give a ring to. 

Many people who aren't Katara. 

So what that last year, Toph had given Katara a ring, whatever, who cares? 

Team Avatar were about to infiltrate one of the growing organizations, made for the purpose of taking down the Avatar and trying to recreate what the Fire Nation had failed to do. The coup't had been under the radar for a long while, allowing them to build up a decent amount of supporters and not to mention power, making them one of the rarer, stronger organizations that were harder to take down (and by harder, they mean taking more than two days to beat). 

Once the team had finally found their location, they realized that they had strategically placed their lair in the middle of a dark, barren desert. 

A desert which would render water and non benders potentially useless. 

The plan was for Toph to get in first, as she was at the best advantage here -being the most experienced earth bender who could bend both sand and metal. She would be in charge of taking down all the guards and creating a safe passage way for the rest of the team.

Alone. 

And it was supposed to be easy. 

But of course, Katara had a problem with it. 

"We can't just let her go alone. What if she gets hurt, or captured or-or-"

Toph remembered Aang cutting her off, "Katara, Toph'll be fine, there's no need to worry" He smiled. They were friends, at that point, they were separated for more than a year already.

"Yeah, nothing's happening to me. This'll all be a piece of cake-" 

"But what if it isn't?! We didn't even know this whole group existed until two weeks ago! We have no idea how strong they could be. What if you get hurt and we're not there?!" Katara shouted at Toph, who was rendered silent, there was a brief silence between them. The water bender quietly grabbed Toph's hand and squeezed tight, her gaze averting to the ground, "And.. I'm not there" 

Those four words spoke volumes. Four words spoke a story in of itself. A story of a close friendship, of an ever growing one. Those four words spoke the fear of pain, fear of regret, fear of loss. 

Toph sighed and softly grabbed the teenager by the arm, dragging them away from the group and out of ear shot. 

"I'm sorry if I'm making a big deal outta nothing, I know you're strong and capable of doing this. I'm just-" 

"Worried, I get it" Toph finished her sentence. She wasn't angry. The old her might have been. But it's been three years since the war ended and Toph is maturing. She's understanding that she doesn't always need to be so hard. That it's okay for someone to worry about her. 

Toph grabbed Katara's left hand and looked up in her direction, trying her best to be sincere, "Nothing's gonna happen to me. I'm unkillable, you know that" She grinned

Katara chuckled softly, "I know.." 

"Here," Toph took off the metal space rock wrapped around her arm and bended it into a ring, she carefully slipped it onto Katara's slim, ring finger, "Look see? Now I gotta come back" 

"Wh-what?" Katara had to stifle a laugh, "Toph, what're you planning?" 

Toph smiled crookedly, "That space rock is the coolest thing I've ever owned and I'm giving it to you. For you to know that I'm coming back, because I love that thing" 

Katara rubbed the smooth metal that hugged her finger for a minute. She was silent and it began to worry Toph. When she opened her mouth to ask about it, she was cut off with a tight hug. 

"You better keep that promise" 

Toph hugged back, "Course" 

And she did keep it. The mission was nearly a bust though. While Toph did successfully take down nearly every guard with ease, the rest of the mission went on far, far slower than expected. The whole gang weren't able to fully unite until a week after the promise. 

Half the team - Toph, Zuko, and Suki- were taking refugee far from the corrupt organization in the woods four days into the mission. The rest of the team were unable to join them due to trials and courts held against the bad guys after they captured them. It wasn't until three days later were they able to actually reunite with the rest. 

Seven days of Toph unable to see Katara. 

Seven days of Katara unable to completely trust that Toph was alright. 

When Aang, Sokka, and Katara had finally joined the rest of the group, the first thing Katara had done was ask where Toph was. Zuko, who had bandages wrapped around his chest and head, had informed her that the girl had wandered off not too long ago. 

After half an hour of searching, Katara found Toph resting near a slow stream. 

Toph looked okay, save for a broken arm and a few patches here and there. 

Katara automatically greeted her with a hug, then with a soft smack in the face, then with another hug. 

"I uh, I missed you too, Sugar Queen" 

"Thank goodness you're okay, idiot" 

Toph gently pushed her away, "Hey, what did I tell you? I told you I was gonna be fine… You worry too much, you know that?"

Katara chuckled, choking back tears, "I know, I know. I can't help it when you just jump head first into danger all the time," Katara then jumped, "Oh! And your ring... Here" 

Katara went to take off the ring but Toph placed a hand on hers, stopping the girl, "Nah, keep it. You're right, I'm always gonna jump right into danger without thinking and I'm not planning on stopping that any time soon,"

Toph began walking away, her arms behind her neck, "Think of it as a promise; that as long as you got that ring, I'll always come back to you"

Toph stopped in her tracks and turned back to Katara, who was still where she stood, "How's that sound, huh?" 

Katara stayed frozen, fiddling with the ring. She smiled, "Sounds perfect" 

It was a promise. A promise that was important. It was important to both of them. Every time their missions required the two to be apart, they always referenced the ring. 

It's already been a year. 

And now Toph is thinking about it again. 

All because of Aunt Wu and her stupid fortune. 

"Whatever the significance and no matter the circumstances, it was given with love and the utmost honesty, truly beautiful and might I just say quite romantic on your part, young bender. Whoever this is, they loved it and will treasure it their whole life"

Toph couldn't help the burning red blush that flushed against her cheeks. There was no way. It can't be. She's just looking too deeply into things because she has some feelings for Katara. Her brain is just trying to connect the pieces. She will probably give another ring to another person and that's her love. Not Katara. Katara would never. 

She scoffs, "Yeah yeah, I'm a big sap. Thanks for the reading, Wu" It's all a scam. It has to be. She was the one who brought up the ring and Aunt Wu just made up some vague speech. Plus, she heard all about how Aunt Wu's predictions nearly costed the lives of all the villagers from a volcano. Sokka was right, she probably is just some crazy old lady.

Toph stood up, beginning to make her way towards the door. She passed the freaky basket of bones before the woman spoke. 

"Tell your friends of my services! Perhaps hear their fortunes? It's always fun to hear the stories not yet told, powerful bender" 

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I'll get to that" 

Toph took her time walking down the wooden hallway, dragging her fingers gently along the wall as she went. She was in no rush in getting back to her friends, especially to a certain water bender. Although she knew that this whole thing was a joke and Aunt Wu was simply telling her what she wanted to hear, she found it hard to squash the butterfly with the hammer of truth. 

Toph briefly played into the fantasy that all this could be true. That Katara was her lover. But maybe not now, the future sounded good though. She found it wonderful and she pondered over the water bender's feelings for her. What if she felt the same? What if she didn't? She wanted answers but feared the idea of truly obtaining them. 

She stepped into the main room casually, she heard them speaking amongst each other, they were in the spots she had left them in. 

"Hey, Toph!" Aang greeted, the first to notice her presence 

"Toph! How'd it go?" Katara was suddenly right in front of her, bouncing on her toes to her heels then back to her toes again, "Wasn't I right, isn't it great?" 

Yeah, there was no way Katara could ever, ever love her. 

"It was pretty cool, not sure I believe it all but it was cool nonetheless," The shorter girl took a step back and coughed, "But uh, but what about you? You getting your fortune told too or what?" 

Katara laughed nervously and sheepishly fiddled with the ring -Oh jeez, the ring- it was a nervous habit Toph couldn't help but notice, she always feels it when Katara does it due to her earth sense, "Erhm.. no. Last time I got my fortune told by Aunt Wu I got a little… crazy" 

"Crazy's one way to put it!" Aang smiled, joining the conversation, "Try more obsessed!" 

"No way, oh I bet Sokka loved that!" Toph laughed, much to Katara's embarrassment, "Hey wait, it's too quiet. Where is Sokka?" 

"He and Zuko left not too long ago, probably to go shopping" Aang shrugged 

Katara grabbed Toph's hand, she always did that to catch her attention (and that's it, she swears) "Maybe those two have the right idea, there's so much to this village than just Aunt Wu," She gave her a light tug, "Come on, I wanna show you!" 

Toph began moving, following Katara out the building with Aang close behind, "Sure, anything to touch the ground instead of wood" 

The three spent a good part of the afternoon inspecting around the village and perusing the shops. Makapu Village seemed to be a big tourist attraction -most likely thanks to Aunt Wu and that giant volcano- there were much more people than any of them truly expected, the three nearly lost each other on more than one occasion. 

"Makapu Village has way more people than I remember" Aang comments as he bumps into his sixth stranger today 

"Tell me about it! If one more person steps on my feet, I swear I'll-" 

"We're not fighting anyone today, Toph," Katara rested a hand on the Earth bender's shoulder, "Besides, look. I see Sokka and Zuko!" 

After making their way over to the couple, Sokka grins and speaks first, "Hey guys! Okay, so I found a place for Appa to stay the night, some guy let us borrow his barn cause Zuko's the Fire Lord!"

"Hey, that's great. Good job you guys" 

"Annnnnd there's gonna be a festival tonight for some spirit holiday or something and we should all check it out later!" 

"What?" Katara starts, "Weren't you the one who didn't even wanna come here in the first place?" 

The boy folded his arms, "Well I change my mind" 

"Of course you did" Toph said under her breath, which earned a soft giggle from Katara and a light punch in the arm 

"I dunno.. I feel like anytime we attend anything spirit-related, it always costs us a trip to the spirit world" Aang was indecisive. And when he says 'us' he really means 'me'. And he does not feel like doing any Avatar work right now 

"It'll be really fun, Aang. And super romantic for us" Zuko nudged Sokka 

Sokka in turn nodded, "Yeah! And they'll have really great food!" He wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulders, "We're all super antsy, we've been flying for three days straight tracking down some organization or whatever. We deserve a break! You deserve a break!" 

"Yeah, and we'll all keep a close eye out for any spiritual activity so you won't have to!" 

Aang was quiet for a moment, "Fine, we'll go" 

After a couple of hours, the festival started. The moon's brilliant light was nearly outshone by the hundreds of torches, fireworks and lanterns of the parade. There wasn't a place that was silent, having thousands of people from all around attending. 

Soon after the team arrived, Sokka and Zuko had left quickly to go and 'look for spirits', so they were not going to be of help. Toph would have kept track of the direction the two were heading in, but she frankly couldn't care less. 

During events like these, she usually tries to mingle in with the locals or with Katara. Toph walked amongst all the people, straying close to building and out of the way of passersby. Whenever her and Katara were together during these things, they would always just run around chasing each other (As weird and stupid as that might sound), it was fun. They would run down streets after the other, sometimes their bending was involved (very cautiously, mind you) and then afterwards they would go and grab a bite to eat together. Or sometimes, they would just get away from all the hustle and noise of it and just talk. Toph doesn't like talking but it's nice. They never speak of anything too heavy, alot is jokes and teasing. 

Stuff like that was fun. And it made Toph feel.. weird. Okay, maybe not weird but something she was not used to. She supposed it was because she liked Katara, but she's liked her for four years already, you would think she would be used to these stupid feelings by now. But no, of course not! Because Katara has to make things hard even when someone has a crush on her. 

The whole thing with Aunt Wu made her brain all weird. Before today, Toph never even thought of the idea that Katara could feel the same. She always just figured she'll move on and grow out of the admiration she feels for the teenager.

But Katara did like that ring… a lot. 

Urgh, this is dumb. Toph isn't going to get anywhere just thinking about it. And frankly, the last thing she wants to think of is- 

"Oh hey, Katara!" 

"'Katara'? What happened to Sugar Queen, or Sweetness, or even Lovely?" 

"Ah, I knew you loved those nicknames" 

"I can't say they didn't grow on me," Katara began walking away, Toph followed by her side, "But it is nice when you say my name too" 

They were walking away from the festival, every few meters taken, the quieter it got, "Your name is saved for special occasions. Like if one of us is about to die" 

Katara blew air from her mouth, "Like you'd ever die. I can't even count on how many reasons why you should've been dead by now" 

The earth bender shrugged and grinned slyly, "What can I say? I prevail" 

"You do, don't you?" Katara then gasped, "Wait, I gotta show you something I found before!" Toph felt both Katara's hands grasp at her single, leading her away 

"My my my, does this look strange. You taking me to an undisclosed location away from everyone, in hopes of us being -dare I say- alone?" 

"You wish" Katara laughed and softly rubbed her thumb against the back of Toph's hand 

The two stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to Katara's mystery place. It was kinda nice, the silence. Toph could feel the cool metal of Katara's ring against her, the feel of it was grounding. It helped her keep her thoughts from spiraling too far. It reminded her that her brain and attention was needed right now. 

"Annnnnnnd," She could hear the girl whisper then she let go of her hand, "Ta da!" 

"It's… it's a bridge?" 

"Yeah! It's the perfect place! Come on, come on," Katara waved at her and they both stepped onto it. It was a small, stone bridge that curved over a running stream, the stream lead to a pond with various types of aquatic life, "It's cute" 

Toph stopped in the middle of the bridge and leaned against the support of it, the stones were cold underneath her feet, "And how is this the perfect place?"

"How is this the perfect- Are you serious?" Katara asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because it's away from everyone else, we're alone! That's the first thing! And.. don't you see it?"

"I'm blind, I can't see anything" 

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Toph was sure Katara just rolled her eyes, the water bender mimicked the other's pose and leaded against the support, "This bridge is like us" 

This bridge was like them? What on earth does that mean? 

"Okay, now I'm definitely lost" 

"Because it's a stone bridge over a stream of water" 

"…"

"…" 

"..."

"Okay, when I say it out loud it sounds stupid. I-I just thought of it when I saw it and I thought it sounded really nice so I immediately went out to go find you and show it before some came and took the spot before I could get to you and-" 

Toph cut her off before she passed out from lack of oxygen to the brain, "Woah woah, calm down there, Lovely. It wasn't that bad. I mean, that's pretty corny but it's you know," She turned away from her so she could spare her the sight of her red face, "Sweet or whatever" 

"I uh, th-thanks, Toph," 

What is wrong with her?! She just called it sweet! Who is she anymore?! Dammit she hates crushes. It's okay, maybe Katara won't think that much of it. Maybe she won't think of her as some stupid sucker.

It was quiet for a minute before Katara spoke again, she chuckled lightly, "Hey, you called me 'Lovely', guess this occasion isn't that special, huh?" 

If she could bend a giant hole under herself, that would be great. 

Toph swallowed her embarrassment in exchange for smug, "Oh sorry, Katara. You're so right, this moment is special. We're under the moonlight, alone, probably in the most romantic place in this whole stupid village. Oh just kiss me, Katara!" 

The taller girl couldn't contain her giggles and it made Toph's heart skip a beat. She was so cute. 

"I know I said it already but I love it when you say my name, Toph," She blushed, "Maybe on special occasions I should give you a nickname" 

"Ah, nope. Too late for that, Katara"

"And why is that?" 

"You already gave me a nickname," Toph paused for effect, "Mud Slug" 

Katara chuckled and leaned her head against Toph's shoulder, Toph in turn tensed up in surprise, "I can't believe you remember that. That was from like four years ago" 

"Is that.. weird?" Toph tried hard to sound like she didn't care, to hide how much weight her words have on her 

"No, it's not weird," Katara kept her head on Toph's shoulder, moving in closer, "I think it's you know," Katara smiled and gave her best Toph impression, "Sweet or whatever" 

Toph shook her head, "You should go into stand up, ass" 

They stayed like that for a long while and Toph was perfectly happy with that. All seemed right in the world for the time being. 

At that moment, there were no underground organizations plotting for the downfall of the Avatar. At that moment, there were no responsibilities of running territories and keeping peace. At that moment, there were no plans, or team mates, or flying bison.

At that moment, there were only two girls. 

"Toph?" 

"Hm" 

"What did Aunt Wu say to you during your reading today?" 

Toph's heart got stuck in her throat but didn't dare move, she didn't want Katara to get off her. She found the extra weight in her comforting, she made light, "Well, she did say that I was gonna turn into a giant badgermole and destroy this whole village in a bit so.. look forward to that" 

Katara giggled and it's the best sound Toph has ever heard, "Come on, seriously" She nudged her with her elbow 

"Alright alright, jeez you're nosey, you know that? It was nothing important, just some ooga-booga mumbo jumbo on how I'm a big softie. Which is a total lie by the way" 

"Riiiiight, of course it is. Because you definitely hate all of us and are only sticking around for the Hell of it" 

"That's right," She said, "Hey wait, you never told me what she told you. What made Katara of the Northern Water Tribe so obsessed with fortune telling?" 

Katara sighed through her nose and stood up straight, no longer leaning against Toph, much to her silent disappointment. She stood directly in front of her and Toph stopped leaning against the bridge and copied her stance, "Okay, I'll tell you but you can't laugh" 

"Scouts honor" Toph made an X over her chest 

"You're not a scout.." Katara giggled before continuing, "When I went for the first time… Aunt Wu said I'd marry a powerful bender. And I got so excited that I wanted to learn so much about who is marry that when she couldn't tell me anymore of that I just wanted to know more about everything and so I-" 

Katara rattled on but Toph couldn't hear her at all from that point on. Aunt Wu told her that she was going to marry a powerful bender. She got a love bone. She was gonna marry a powerful bender. 

"Tell your friends of my services! Perhaps hear their fortunes? It's always fun to hear the stories not yet told, powerful bender" 

Powerful bender. 

No fucking way. 

"Holy shit"

"I said not to laugh!" 

Was Toph smiling? Oh boy, she was grinning, oh jeez. She felt so giddy that she couldn't help but laugh. She held onto the support of the bridge and howled with laughter. What if she was her powerful bender? What if Katara was gonna marry her? 

"Sorry, I just-" Toph cut herself off with laughter, "Oh boy-" 

"Shut up!" 

What a stupid coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is just another fanfic I wrote a couple months ago that I wanna share
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
